Talk:Priority: Thessia
Just a note for whoever does the Walkthrough: There's been a confirmed glitch in the XBox 360 version of this mission, causing enemies to stop spawning at the very beginning when Shepard is supposed to be operating the turret. Players have to restart the level to get around it, otherwise the characters will act as though Reapers are still attacking, even when they aren't, and the story won't progress. RedAces 07:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Kai Leng fight can be broken: When I fought Kai Leng the cutscene did not trigger and we kept fighting till leng had no health left and indeed no health bar at all and nothing happened. Eventually I ran out of ammo and patience (Even on deaths door he taunts you for being "weak") and reloaded the autosave and it worked fine. Illusive Man ending part Does anyone knows if there are different outcomes possible? I had paragon dialog option, but all it did is making him sound unconfident in his position. For a bit. Tho not sure if there could be long-term effects, wasn't past this point yet, avoiding major spoilers. Just interesting was it because i lack some reputation or there's nothing else possible. --Sainy 12:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I believe if you pick them all, it's the same as the Saren dialogue. Either you kill him or, through a Charm/Intimidate check, he commits suicide. --The Milkman | I always . 09:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Lieutenant Kurin ...has green skin, like Shiala's. When Shepard meets Shiala on Illium in ME2, it is clearly stated that all other Asari are blue, and that Shiala turned green due to her encounter with the Thorian, so how come Kurin's skin is also green? Camouflage makeup? Looks good on her though :-) EvilDES 20:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :I think this may just be an artifact of the lighting for the level. I ran through the mission with my Shep wearing armor that is decidedly blue in most environments, but it appeared green throughout this segment. But yeah, at first glance I wondered if we had a Thorian plot strand at work too. 09:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::This like this belong elsewhere as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 23:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Discussion of facts which could influence the content of the article is exactly what the talk page is for. If this character's skin was genuinely green (I don't think it was) then someone sooner or later would decide this fact merited adding to the wiki (if not here, then on the Asari page). Establishing that this is not the case is entirely germane discussion here. 00:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bug I took Javik with me for this mission. In the cutscenes inside the Temple (e.g., the conversation with Vendetta), Javik's voice can be heard, but he does not appear. The camera instead just focuses on an empty spot. TheUnknown285 09:14, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Tali dialogue I'm in a relationship with Tali, and when I talked to her in front of the memorial wall, she didn't talk with Garrus over the radio. Instead, we talked about the fall of Thessia and she consoled me. When I talked to Garrus he did the same (and compared the fall of Thessia with Palaven). --Tobiasvl 14:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Dialoge when NOT having Javik I own the Prothean DLC, but for my third playthrough I decided to do it differently, and did not do Javik's DLC. The dialogue was completly different when I activated the Athene/Prothean V.I. statue. I'd also brought Tali, which I had never done before. Still find it noteworthy though, if someone else has had a simular experience. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel (talk) 14:52, May 21, 2014 (UTC) fight with Leng: " If your squad can create a Tech Burst it will finish most of his shields off right away even on Insanity. Likewise Lash with the shield-piercing evolution will allow you to throw Kai Leng around like a toy. " uh... wtf? why bother. you have LIARA. Stasis bubble. 'nuff said. I had Javik with me, and if you have Javik, you have the particle beam rifle. just stasis bubble, and have javik hit him with the particle beam rifle. you never even have to lift a finger in this fight, though since I had energy drain, that just sped it up that much more. can't believe this is not mentioned in the main article on strategy, as it's glaringly obvious. Actually, Kai Leng is immune to Stasis. -- 01:20, October 9, 2014 (UTC)